


After a Long Day

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long day Annabeth just needs to relax
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 35





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real smut I’ve written— I’ve written stuff close to this but never exactly descriptive smut. So please go easy if you leave a comment! Also if you’re commenting leave a suggestion on anything. What other stuff you’d like to see. I’ll be posting some fluff as well and you can tell me there which you like better :)

Annabeth from the moment she woke up, was having a bad day. Percy had drooled on her pillow, the woman who always seemed to be a constant pain in her ass was given the lead on a project Annabeth had wanted, and all she wanted to do was come home, take the shower she woke up too late to take, and go straight to bed.

When she got home however, she was met with something she wasn’t expecting. The smell of food, and her loving husband’s arms around her waist.

“How was your day Wise Girl?”

“Awful.”

“Tell me about it.”

“That bitch Linda got the lead on the Henderson building—” Her breath hitched as his lips sucked and nipped at the base of her neck. Her hands found his hair, anchoring her to him and their apartment.

“I’m sorry honey.” He took her jacket off, and tossed it on the couch. Under normal circumstances she would have made him stop so she could hang up the coat but she was too distracted by his hands and all the places she wished they were. Where they could be, where they should be. She took his hands off of her as the shower called out to her. “Do you need anything?” “I need a break. You _could_ help me...”

“I can?”

“I think you can.”

“I _know_ I can.”

“Then come on.” She put her bag down and sauntered into their bedroom where Percy was on her in an instant. She unbuttoned her shirt and Percy helped her with her pants. He gently guided her to the bed where he kissed her lips, and around her mouth, and up her jawline, tugging ever so gently at her earlobe. She let out a barely audible moan. His warm breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine and started a pooling in the crest of her stomach. “Percy—”

“What is it love?”

“I need to shower.”

“I can give you... a bath.” Her legs wrapped around him, at which point she could feel his erection growing at an exponential rate. She tried to reach and grab it when his hands pinned her arms over her head. “I don’t think you understand Annabeth, it’s my _job_ no, my **duty** , as your husband to make you feel better.”

“Please just do something—” she gasped as she felt his warm hand ghost over her panties. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. He ripped her panties off and a finger swipe through her folds let him in on how he was doing.

“Looks like what I’ve done so far has you a little feverish.” She bit her lip, stifling a moan, but that fell apart as he kissed his way down her sternum, unbuttoning her blouse. He took a hardened nub in his mouth and sucked, kissed and swirled it in his mouth. The tension in her stomach started to build even more.

“Please.” She knew what she had to say to get him to do what she wanted. Wether he realized the effect it had on him or not wasn’t apparent, but the proof of it’s validity was right there as his head moved lower. He kissed her hot thighs, which were dripping with her own arousal. He sucked a hickey right into her thigh, and was so, so so close to where she needed him. “You— You said you would make me feel better.”

“And?”

“I feel frustrated.” She hasn’t orgasmed once yet, he’s teasing her.

“Well—” She pushed her hips in his face, taking control of the situation. When she felt his rough, warm tongue swipe through she whimpered. Her fingers curled into his scalp, keeping him there. She wasn’t giving him the option to leave her dissatisfied.

His mouth encased her clit, he sucked it like it was his life source. He was pushing her further and further up that hill. She needed off, she needed him to push her off.

“Hurry up.” He slipped a finger in and she bucked against all this friction. She clenched, hoping that get her more friction, but he slid out and in her mouth before she got a chance to appreciate him being there.

He continued to lap at her ever dampening clitoris. Her arousal was dripping down his chin, and glistened in the light. He held the curve of her ass and gripped her at the hips so she had to stay where she was. He could tell by her breathing that she was close.

When he stuck two fingers back in, he found her g-spot, and she exploded, her juices overflowing into their bedsheets and onto Percy’s face.

“I love you.” She almost missed it as he was immediately back at her center. She had to pull him out, it was overly sensitive from the orgasm he just pushed her into. He was okay with it since it gave him the chance to kiss her thighs and suck another hickey into the other one.

He slid two fingers in easily and out. He tasted her nectar before nuzzling her folds with his nose and slipping his tongue into her. She bucked and squirmed, needing more. He groaned into her slit as more juices drowned him.

“Percy...” She was breathless and he loved to drag that out of her. He loved to watch her fall apart under him. He loved being able to make her look just as she is. Hair, fanned out, back on the verge of arching, hips bucking, toes curling, and probably the most beautiful part is the gleam to her skin due to the thin layer of sex sweat. His cock twitched. He was gonna cum from just touching her. How she does that he’ll never know. “Please.” He wormed his tongue in, and hit her g-spot one final time before coming up and kissing her.

Annabeth could taste herself on his tongue and loved her taste, but only because it was on Percy’s tongue. His hands curled around her waist, thrusting her closer to him. She wanted him, she needed him. “Can I?” He asked even though he was her husband, he was always checking in, making sure she was comfortable, that she was being pleasured in one way or another. “Yes, please, Percy just— please.” He stopped at the utter desperation in her voice, his cock tensed and twitched, but he looked at her, her eyes that had little gray left with her pupils dilated to give completion to his seal eyes. She swung he leg over his hips and sat on his groin, grinding her warm center into his cock. She felt him twitch and pulse under her, and needed it inside of her. She pulled his pants down so his erection could be free of it’s confined prison. She toyed with it ever so slightly, just bouncing on his hips, rubbing her clit on his tip. She could see the profound effect she had on him, not just because he whimpered, but his hips bucked, almost involuntarily.

Percy had enough and slammed her hips down onto his member, taking a second to appreciate her tight wetness. No matter what he did to her she seemed to never stretch. 

“Is— this— w-what— you had— in— mind?” She couldn’t even comprehend what he was saying with him pounding into her g-spot like he would die if he didn’t. She whimpered into his neck and sunk her teeth into his shoulder. He groaned and held her up against his chest. She swiveled her hips and he could feel the bright lights intensifying. 

“P-Percy.” 

“Annabe— ‘m soclose—” she held his cheeks and made him look her in the eyes. 

“Hold on a little okay? I- I just—” He kissed her shoulders, sucking and nipping at the base of her neck. His thrusting became erratic and all over the place as he neared his finish. 

With one last push he came, and she had been on the cusp. He stayed hard as to finish her, but it prove to be hard as he felt the exhaustion start to settle over him. 

She ground her hips into his and burst when the head of his dick his just right spot as his fingers toyed with her clit. 

She stayed on his lap, with him still in her, breathing heavily, enjoying the layer of sex sweat that made his hair stick up even more. She never realized how nice his hair was until she was tugging at it as she came. 

He brushed a curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Something so gentle and almost disgustingly sweet compared to how he just tore her in two. 

“You, are so beautiful. You’re everything, my everything.” She nuzzled into his neck and enjoyed him being hers.


End file.
